Canyon Run
Canyon Run is the final of nine road races of Cars: Mater-National Championship. Story Mode * Player: Lightning * Very Fast: Koji * Fast: Yuri * Medium: Philip * Slow: Gerald In the event's cut scene, Lightning meets Koji, who he had seen drifting in a race against Otto, Vince, and Sonny earlier. Koji would speak to him, but can only speak Japanese. Mater joins in and understands him when he says "Konichiwa" (こにちわ), which means "Hello". They then have a long silence, but then Koji gets excited and drives off. Mater thinks he said he wanted Lightning to race him backwards, blindfolded, and with four flat tires. Lightning chases after and begins the race. In the end scene, Lightning and Koji are talking about each other's talent and that Koji could go see Luigi for help. And then Mater proves to be capable of drifting just as good as Koji, he drifts into a midair 1440 and lands next to them, he says he's fine, but whispers "Call a Tow Truck.". Unlike any other event, Canyon Run has two end scenes. Mater and Lightning are affront the stadium discussing how Koji's type of racing is different from theirs and how the stadium will help the town. Mater gets excited when he hears that he can get free snacks from the snack bar. Track The race starts in the back of the plateau the Wheel Well Motel is on, and enters a tunnel that normally is plugged up and gets thinner as the cars go farther in it. There is then a three-way choice between the low road (a longcut), the middle road (a normal route), and the high road (a normal route). Each one is similarly zig-zags, the higher road ends with a ramp, jumping over the arrow sign from the middle road will unveil a Super-Shortcut. They all then reform and the road contines with a few bumps and turns. There then is a weak shortcut that can save about 60 milliseconds. A long straightaway with dirt patches comes afterwards, and then a zig-zag road, and two more turns with more dirt patches, and then an area with heavy cones and falling rocks. The road then splits, one is the normal way, and the other has a HUGE ramp that can only be jumped off of when the car has enough momentum, if they fail, their speed will drop to zero. They then reconnect at the bridge where the player enters Tailfin Pass and continues back to the starting line. Main Causes of Loss * When at the three-way intersection, DO NOT go down onto the low road, you will be slown down unless you drive between the traffic cones, but still expends time due to the turn being wider. Also make sure you don't go too fast on the higher roads, as you'll fall down to your doom. However, once you fall in, you may be able to jump out and get back on the middle road. * Avoid all dirt patches, they will slow any car that drives in them down. * Save all your boost before you enter the falling rock road, as one hit that slows you down can trigger many, and potentially take away an entire 10 second lead. * If too many rocks hit you, you won't be able to use the final shortcut, so you may have to change plans or simpily hope that too many rocks hit Koji, Yuri, and Philip as well. Award Info Finishing first will reward the player 18 Bolt Banners, and later 18000 points. Gallery Trivia * The Race is only two laps long, while other races are three laps. * If the areas accessed in Canyon Run were explorable, Lightning would be trapped in Tailfin Pass. * This is the only race that uses the "three row" startup sequence and does not start the player in the back in the Wii and PS3 versions of the game. * Canyon Run is the only Road Race to have a two-word name, while the other ones each have three words in their names. Category:Events Category:Road Races